


Reminiscing and Rain

by pikminchick



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Im bad at writing, Im tired, M/M, but yknow, credence has long hair now, crewt is cute, i felt the urge to write but like, its midnight, n memories n shit, rain and cuddles, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikminchick/pseuds/pikminchick
Summary: Rainy days call for morning kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize i cannot write fam rip

Light tapping of a storm on glass echoed through the bedroom, rain painting the streets below the small yet cozy apartment. The sound was calming to the couple resting upon the mattress, comfortable silence between the two not minded by either. A kind smile stretched across Credence’s face as he looked up at his savior, friend, and lover.

 

Originally, Scamander had found Credence broken and alone on the dim streets of New York City all those months and years ago. He had been afraid - no - terrified of himself, the cruel world around him. Though a lot can change in only four years, Credence found. In those four years he found his cold soul being warmed by the gentle embrace Newt would give him, that awkward yet adorable that could still outshine even the brightest of stars. Credence had admired Newt since about a month after he’d been rescued from himself, and would always steal glances when he thought the magizoologist wasn’t looking.

 

One day he thought that passionate man with his alluring freckles and loose auburn curls was going to be the death of him, and yet that same man had been the one to help him live life to the fullest. Since they met Newt had given him unrelenting kindness, and never once did Credence tire of it. He questioned if he was worth it back then, worth all the effort Newt was putting into making him as comfortable as possible. No matter how many times Scamander said he was, he’d never truly believed it until they’d kissed for the first time. Ever so gentle was the kiss, so soft and sweet, yet fervent and amorous. Credence swore he could feel that fire still even after their next kiss, which had been a chaste peck before Newt was off to feed the mooncalves.

 

Soothed by the slow rise and fall of Newt’s chest, Credence continued reminiscing on everything, from the moment Newt had sat down next to him and coaxed him to join him on his trip to Europe, to just yesterday when he’d found Newt trying to get Pickett back on their tree for the eightieth time. The thought of it made him giggle, earning a chuckle from the man beside him. The man that made it all possible.

 

Credence sat up, gently swinging his legs over Newt’s to straddle him. He pulled one of Newt’s hands up, lacing their fingers together as he pressed his forehead against the other’s. No matter how many times they always cuddled up against each other, smiles and giggles strewn about, Credence could never get his heart to stop pounding. It didn't help that Newt had brought his other hand up to brush a bit of wavy black hair ( now much longer than the hideous cut he was forced to keep ) back behind Credence’s ear.

 

Leaning into the touch, Credence sighed contently, embracing the moment all he could. “Newt.” Credence whispered, loving the way the nickname rolled off his tongue.

 

“Yes love?” Newt asked, placing a quick kiss on Credence’s nose.

 

“I love you. So much.” The words earned another grin from Newt before Credence had leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss, allowing himself to melt into Newt’s figure. Thunder cracked as the two pulled apart, Credence resting his head on Newt’s shoulder whilst the rain continued its rhythm on the window.


End file.
